Mysterious Stranger
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Sometimes something from the past can never rest. And now Yugi, Yami and company must remember their past or face certain doom. Or an early grave.
1. Mysterious Stranger

Disclaimer: SM NO own Yugioh! But she owns mysterious stranger!

Note: Just out of the blue story that came out from reading to much ancient histories! O.o;; That is one HUGE book!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue ~~~

It was a sunny late spring day. The gangs are out and about. Yugi, Jono, Honda, and Anzu, and even Bakura was out there. Having a picnic under the freshly bloomed cherry tree. It was beautiful. The whole park was blooming with abundant pinkish white petals, floating in the soft warm wind. It was peaceful. At last. Their battle is done. Or is it. They still had to regain the pharaoh's memory. He had in his possession the 3 god cards. Now he only needed the Ankh and the Scale, Ring and Eye. The Evil Bakura said, he would give the Eye as a good token to make up for past mistake. (For sureeee) And the Ring. Which he will later give once they found out how to regain their memory. For both of them don't remember their past. And so our story begins here. The Quest for the Pharaoh's Memory. Though in their hearts. They felt that there was something more to it once the Memory has been unlocked. What? No one knows but the Pharaoh himself, if he had his memory.  
  
3 days later ~~~  
  
Ring Ring! Goes the bell at the entrance door.

A young girl. Light pale mocha skin and bright blue/violet eyes. And a dirty platinum blonde hair that was more like grayish silver. Braided in the ancient Egyptian plaits down to her waist. She was wearing a Chinese outfit. A black halter-top with a red mid-drift Chinese jacket. A long silted dress that showed miles of legs. And a pair of golden tie around high-heels. She wasn't' tall. On the contrary. She was rather normal. No more then 5' 1'' to 5' 2'' no doubt with her heels on. A smirks fell on her face as she looked at Yugi. "You. I have been looking for you for 3,000 years. I'll take my pain out on you for what you did to me. Feel my wrath Pharaoh! I will never forgive you!"   
  
Yugi stood there, shocked and fear took over, and glued him on the spot. {Aibou. Let me take over.} There was a soft golden light as Yugi took his alter form, his darker half. "Who are you, and how do you know me? No wait. What did I do to you?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know Pharaoh! Die! You murder!" She lunges for Yami Yugi. And he easy ducks out of her way tripping her to the floor.   
  
"Who are you? Are you my enemy? Speak now or be sent off to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Try it Pharaoh! It won't work! Not anymore it won't! Not what after you did!" She lunges again.  
  
"Whoa lady." Jono just entered and seen his friend about to be attacked by this girl and he had grabbed her arms to halt her half way.   
  
She looks back at him. "You! You again! Jared! Get your hands off me this instant!"  
  
"Jared? My name is Jononochi Katsuya. Not no Jared." He told her firmly.  
  
"Jared, Jono, whatever. Unhand me now or I'll have to hurt you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." A knee jab to the jut stopped him from saying anymore. 

"Jonouchi!!" Mai and the rest of the group came to see what happened.  
  
"The girl looked at Mai. Myisha?" Then lookd at to where Malik stood. "Ma-red? Why do you help him? He betrayed us."  
  
Mai looked at her like she was nuts. "Myisha? I'm sorry. But My name is Mai and the one you just called -Ma-red is Malik. You must mistaken us for somebody else."  
  
"What are you talking about. It's me. Don't you know me? Have you forgotten me? Has it been that long you would forget me, when you promised you wouldn't?"  
  
Both looked at her then to each other and shrugged. (She must be crazy.)  
  
Then the girl looks angrily at Yami Yugi. "This is all your fault! I hate you! You. You. You damn Bastard! Give me back what you took from me! My life! I want my life back!" She goes to strike him again but Jono has her well gripped. "Hey lady, I don't know what your problem is. But if you don't stop this. We're calling the police." And he just as rudely as she came, started to escort her out.  
  
As they were about to leave. An Egyptian man came before them. 

"My Lady. The Pharaoh and all of them have no memory of the past." 

"I can see that Shadi! That's why it's easier to kill him now!" 

"No my Lady. That will not help you. Please. Find out the truth before you make a bad mistake." 

She glares at the man before her. Wearing the white turban and robe of old. His eyes black/blue as midnight. She sees no lies in there. "Very well." 

She turns back to Yami Yugi. "You better thank Shadi. Or I had killed you before this day was over. For now. I'll looked into this 'truth'." And she walked on out of there. Her long braided hair swaying as she walks. But first she looks at Mai and Malik. Sadness was deep within those impossible blue. "How can you forget me? I have been waiting for so long to find you." And with that she left them in confusion.   
  
"Wha? What just happend here?" Jono asked stupefied.  
  
"It is something of the past." Shadi bows in front of Yami Yugi. "My Pharaoh. Now is the time for you to awaken. Not much time is left. As you can see. The Lady isn't the only one to be after your life."  
  
Yami Yugi looked down at the man. "Shadi. And she? What have I done to her?"  
  
"That my Pharaoh. You did out of ...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoohoo! I'll end it here! Wiggy huh! And who could Mai and Malik have been? What the heck! Who is She?!  
  
Dr Pepper and Sugar don't mix! And lack of sleep even worse! 

Until I can feel like remembering more!   
  
Ciaaaoooo!!!!!   



	2. More Mysterious Stranger

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Prob. Not even myself! Waaa!

Note: None at the moment. Things will slowly be revealed. Patience please.

Oh! And thanks to YYC! Formally known as Yami Yugi Chan for helping some bits! Thanks!

On with the ficcie!

All was seated in the small living room of the Kame Game House. Listening to what Shadi had to say. Even thought it was only in bits of pieces.

Jonouchi scratching his head, "So? Your telling me. We all have a past in Ancient Egypt?"

Then Mai finished it for him. "And we all know who this girl is? Well, did?"

Shadi nods his head. "Yes. You all know her very well. Especially you two." He looks at both Mai and Malik.

The supposed two looked at each other. "We remember nothing." Both exclaimed.

"It was, 3,000 years ago. I don't expect you two to remember."

"But she sure does. And she's pissed that we didn't." Malik exclaimed.

Yami sighs, "Just tell us who she is Shadi. All this mystery and hidden truths is giving me a headache."

"That my pharaoh, I cannot do. Even if wanted to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is what the gods wished. That you must remember it on your own. To start your journey. To find yourself. And reclaim what is rightfully yours."

"Your doing it again. Reclaim what? Journey? Is this all about me, I mean us getting our memories of 3,000 years ago?"

"Yes my pharaoh. It is."

"And how may I ask we do that? Where do we go? How do we begin? And why is this so important. Most of all. Why is it every time I turn around someone wants to kill me?"

XD Your hair acts like a catalyst to urge people to kill you?

"I will only say this, my pharaoh. When you left 3,000 years ago. You unintentionally left many things….undone."

"Oh. So it's my fault then?" Yami snorts that out. Rolling his eyes. Peeved that he does not know where this is taking him. And importantly why is this happening to him now.

"No pharaoh, it wasn't your fault. You took a chance. It was all you had. The only choice given to you. No one blames you for it. You did save Egypt."

"Very well Shadi. I'll do as you ask. If it will stop this madness from occurring. I can't have my aibou's life threatened every where he turns. Or my friends. Where do we start?"

"Return to Egypt your highness. The way to the past lies there."

Rubbing his temples as if a mighty headache took over, Yami looks at him. "It's not that I want don't want to remember Shadi. But how are we all going to get to Egypt. It's not like we can take a bus to get there. That cost money. Money we don't have."

"We can always kidnap Seto. Bribe him? I know. Beat him at a game and the looser has to pay!" Jono chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

All had a sweat drop falling down the back of their head.

"Worry not pharaoh. Someone will come for you with the way. And Seto will be joining you. He has a big part to play as well."

"Oh great. He always has a big part in everything. Just once I'd like a big part of anything to play!" Jono whined causing Mai to smack the back of his head.

"Will you grow up already!" Mai puffed, hands on hips glaring down at him.

"Eh? Heh heh heh?" Jono sweat drop and tried to get his cool points back.

Seriously doubt you had one to begin with. XD But I'll be nice and give him one, notice, I said one.

"You know what's going on don't you Shadi? Everything is just planned out before you."

"I suppose, in a way it is. I am merely doing what needed to be done to get things started. But remember, it's important you follow your heart on this one pharaoh. For instinct will not guide you to the right path."

****

So close yet far away

Atop the water tower over looking Domino City. The silver gray haired girl sits watching the night lights. "So close, yet so far away."

A tall well toned young man appeared out of the shadow's behind her. The young man sighs. Rubbing the back oh his head. His wild medium length hair in a red pony tail. His long bangs flutters to the side of his face. The color of deep chocolate brown streaked in red.

Think Yoh Asakura from Shaman King

"Really. Kill him? You know we wouldn't allow that."

"Shut up Zephyr. I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Touchy aren't we."

"What do you want?"

"Just to warn you. Try that again. I will have to hurt you. Not a friendly rumble this time either."

"Over protective fool. You act like that loyal bitch Mahado."

"Do not use his name in vain."

"Whatever."

"Babylon is about to start."

"Whooptie! Nooot!"

Dark brown eyes stares into blue violets.

"You cannot hide from yourself no more. No matter how much you deny it. He is.." He is stopped before he could finish.

"Stop! Say no more! That's ancient history. I no longer wish to tread on!"

"Your so stubborn. Your only hurting yourself."

"Quit with the wise sayings. I'm happy being miserable. I'll be better if he is Dead!"

"You can't kill him."

"Try me!"

"They are coming. The winds of fate has churned the wheels."

Rolling her eyes, "Yada, yada. And the dark clouds spreads. Chaos returns. And the savior is reborn again."

"In any case. You'll need a new name here. Your true name will bring consequences we can't afford yet. From this day on. Your Scarlet."

Huffing out her irritation. "Have you found her like I asked you to?"

"I do not listen to your commands. But no. I did not see her."

"I see. I'm going in now. Go back to where ever you come from bye." And with that she pads away from him.

Looking at her fading from. "She's only hurting herself this way."

Kaiba Corp.

"I'm off now sir, oh your brother called and asked if you could be home soon as he needs help on his math homework."

The voice of the secretary reached Seto's ears, but it he still didn't even so much as acknowledge it with a grunt or a word, until she said "See you tomorrow sir, 8 as usual"

Finally he replied "Ok Anna." And then resumed typing on the laptop, his latest invention was another duel related product, after all it had been a long time since the last tournament and he was eager to test his recent deck modifications on Yugi. This time he would beat him and become the king of duelist as he was meant to be, there was the occasional time that he wondered why he hated Yugi quite so much –it sometimes felt like it was more than just because he lost a duel.

Then he snorted the first thought that came to his mind away, having it kicked in to the 'recycle bin' of his mind. He would never accept Isis's wild claims about him having an Egyptian past, it was all stupid occult nonsense and he would not believe in something that relied on faith and had no hardcore evidence. That tablet could have been anyone, it was only a stupid coincidence it looked like him.

Finally he rose up, grabbing his briefcase, coat and files, he walked to the elevator calling it up and waiting as the bell made a soft _ding!_ And then the doors slid open. He stepped inside, hitting the Ground Floor button, he reached the ground floor and walked out to his waiting car, sitting in the back seat and relaxing a little. Another day of work was complete.

"Really Seto-sama. There is more to life then work." A long blonde haired woman with amazing blue eyes looks toward the cold CEO.

"My life is my work. And work is my life." Replied the CEO.

"And Mokuba-sama? He is still young. And needs his big brother."

"He understand what I do, and why."

She sighs. Crossing her legs. "Seto-sama. You've been hard at work lately. He needs you. I see how he looks at you with longing now. He wants to spend some quality time with you. You really should work on your priorities. I know how important your work is. But he's all you have left of a family. Don't loose sight of that."

He merely snorts at her. "Anyways. The plans you have for this tournament is impressive. But why call it Babylon?"

"Babylon is the fabled tower meant to reach God. But it is the symbol of Misconception, Confusion and Chaos. This is the catalyst needed to call the others."

"You keep saying of others. Who and what are they. And why do we need them."

"Not we. All of us, Seto-sama. We all need to be together more then ever. The event that is to happen soon is not to far off. And it will wait for no one. Will destroy anything and anyone that bars it's path."

"Not another occult thing is it?" Seto sighs rolling his eyes at this nonsense.

"You don't have to believe me now Seto-sama. But you will believe in it regardless when the time comes. I am, what I am, and I cannot change that."

"…….Kisara……"

"She is no more Seto-sama."


End file.
